Total Pokemon Island
by tyedye123
Summary: 34 Pokemon from all 5 regions have come to an island to compete for 1,000,000 pokedollars and a lifetim suppl of Irons, Calciums,Carbos', PP Ups,and HP ups.With hostesses Celebi and Jirachi


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Total Drama Series, the hostesses I use are based off of Dark Ampithere's rendition of Celebi and Jirachi. So all I own is the story and all of the other OC's. I also decided to use mostly evolved pokemon only two are unevolved, Onix and Vanillish.**

"Hello, and welcome to Total Pokemon Island" said a small, green, floating body and bright blue eyes and a high pitched voice. "I'm Celebi, and I'm your hostess for another season of Total Pokemon Island!"

"Your only doing this to get back at Mew" said a small, yellow and white pokemon she resembled a star with blue strips coming out of her three vertices.

"If I do remember correctly, you have a grudge against Mew as well" Celebi stated.

"Whatever" said Jirachi slighty put off.

"Well we have invited 34 pokemon to this island to compete against each other to win a total of 1,000,000 pokedollars and a lifetime supply of Irons,Calciums,Carbos,PP Ups, and HP Ups. Two pokemon from each of the 17 types will be competing. We have pokemon from all 5 regions, well invited more Unova pokemon then any other region to compete"

"I see the first boat coming now!" said Jirachi excitedly.

Celebi and Jirachi floated down to the dock together. The first boat dropped off a blue seahorse with a yellow stomach with a set of wings on its back

"Kingdra, its nice to meet you!" said Celebi in a kind voice

"Thanks" said Kingdra, just by her voice you could tell she wasn't the happiest camper.

Kingdra glumly floated to the end of the dock. As she was moving down the dock another pokemon showed up. She was a deep blue color she had a duck bill and spiky head she had a red jewel planted on its forehead with webbed feet and webbed hands

"Hey Golduck, nice to have you join us" said Celebi

"Hey to you too, I can't wait until I win this thing!" said Golduck in a very cocky manner.

Golduck smiled and walked over to stand next to Kingdra

"Hey" Golduck attempted to be friendly

"Hey" Kingdra said sadly and walked farther away from Golduck.

Another pokemon got off his boat he had white fur with a gray face and tail, he also had clawed feet but the most noteble feature on him was the odd crescent shape proturuding from his head.

"Hi" the pokemon said calmly "I'm Absol"

"Hey! I've heard about you" Celebi exclaimed

"Whatever do you mean?" Absol asked curiously, although he knew what she was thinking.

"You know what I'm talking about" Celebi replied.

Absol smirked and walked to the end of the dock, Celebi had no idea. He made sure to distance himself from Golduck and Kingdra

"Why dosen't anyone want to stand next to me!" Golduck shouted.

"Because they don't like you?" Jirachi asked in a fake, sweet voice.

"Up yours! CO-HOST!"Golduck shouted

Jirachi snarled at that there was one thing she didn't like it was people

Another pokemon showed up he was very large,in size he was gray and resembled a large snake made of rocks.

"Hello Onix" Celebi said in an ecstatic tone.

"Hey" Onix said, making sure to leave it short and sweet.

Onix slithered over and stood next to Golduck.

"Hi" Golduck said, happy someone finally decided to stand next to her

"Don't talk to me" Onix said rudely. He knew to be kind to the hostesses, but he could care less about the feelings of the other competitors.

Golduck rolled her eyes one thing she didn't need was an arrogant asshole to compete against.

During this time another pokemon showed up, she resembled a fox she was an ice blue color she had ice blue bangs covering over her forehead, her ears were in the shape of rhombus'

"Hello everyone I am Glaceon"The pokemon said.

Golduck happily waved to Glaceon, Glaceon followed the ritual and walked to the end of the decided to stand next to Golduck

"Hey" Glaceon said very kindly.

"Hi" Golduck said with a smile on her face.

"How are you" Glaceon asked, genuinely caring about how she felt.

"I'm fine and yourself?" Golduck returned the favor in asking.

"I'm fine, just ready to get started" Glaceon replied.

During this conversation two more pokemon had shown up, these boats really did move fast.

The first pokemon was mostly orange, he carried around a bone but the most noticeable feature was the bone skull he wore on his head.

"It's Marowak! I'm here to win it all!" The pokemon said very proudly.

"Well at least you show wonderful enthusiam" Jirachi told him "Keep up the amazing work" Jirachi said flashing him a fake smile.

Marowak apparantly didn't hear Jirachi and kept walking.

The second pokemon that had been dropped off was a creme colored horse she had a fiery mane and a fiery tail she had fire coming from its feet as well.

"Hey, Rapidash"

"Hey" she smiled kindly and walked over to the others, she said nothing.

Another boat came a dropped off a big purple blob, she had red eyes with a black diamond pattern on her body.

"Swalot?" Celebi asked, "You were schedule to arrive later"

"About that" said a voice behind Swalot. There was a pokemon holding another pokemon, the first pokemon was a black penguin with a white stomach and blue details all over her body, she also had a gold set of horns protrudong from her beak. The pokemon she was holding resembled a dog, he was a light blue color with a yellow cone on top of his head and yellow fur on his feet.

"What happened?" Celebi asked nervously

"He fell out of his boat, I saw him drowning so I jumped in and saved him" Empoleon replied

"Well, thanks for saving him, Empoleon" Celebi said.

"Empoleon, could you carry Manectric over there please?" Jirachi asked.

"Yes ma'am" Empoleon replied she carried Manectric over and layed him down on the ground, a few moments later he regained conscienous.

Manectric searched looking for Empoleon, once he found her distanced from everyone else, he went over to her.

"Thanks for saving me" Manectric said to her with gratefulness.

"Oh, no biggie" Empoleon said

"I don't know how I could ever repay you" Manectric said to her

"No really don't worry about it" Empoleon explained.

During this 3 more pokemon were dropped off. The first was a tan color she also had very beautiful purple fur, the fur on her head takes the form f ears she also had a puprle fur around her long neck.

"My name is Delcatty" she said with a smirk. "I can't wait till' all of these losers fall behind me"

"Don't get too cocky" said a voice behind her she turned around to see a pink pokemon with an oddly place shell on his tail.

"Uhmm, aren't Slowbro like really stupid?" asked Delcatty rudely "How do you know words?"

"My shellder clamped down permanently" Slowbro replied, keeping his compusure after such a rude comment.

"So your like completely smart?" asked Kingdra her mood had risen only a slight bit since coming onto the island.

"Yes indeed" Slowbro commented he and Delcatty walked over to the end of the dock.

The third pokemon was black and blue in color with a yellow stomach she seemed to be wearing a pair of shorts, there were gray spikes protruding from her hands and her chest.

"I'm Lucario, I came for the money!"

"Well, good motive...I guess?" Jirachi said in her smart elleck tone.

"Y'know you really have to stop such a jerk" Celebi told her friend

"I will, once you stop being such a goody two-shoes" Jirachi said, sticking her tounge out.

Another boat came into sight, the boat got to the dock and dropped off the next competitor.

This pokemon was a fairly small purple balloon shaped pokemon, he had a yellow 'X' right where his nose should seemed to be very tired.

"Hey Driftblim" Celebi shouted attempting to wake him up.

Driftblim just ignored her and floated to the end of the dock.

Celebi was usually really sweet, but she didn't like when people ignored her or avoided her, just ask Mew.

"Calm down,Celebi" Jirachi said refraining her from attacking Driftblim.

During this incident two more pokemon had shown up. first was a dark blue bird, she had a red chest and red talons along with an all white stomach.

"Hello Swellow" Celebi said sweetly, she FINALLY regained her composure.

"Hello" Swellow said in a very high pitched voice. Swellow walked over towards the other competitors and stood next to Lucario.

"Hey" Swellow said kindly.

"Uhmm... hi?" Lucario replied.

"What's wrong, you don't like me?" Swellow asked.

"Uhmm... no offense but I'm not here to make friends" Lucario politely answered

"Oh..." Swellow seemed a little down now.

The second pokemon was a streched out version of a lady-bug. He had four arms with white hand that looked like boxing gloves.

"Ledian is the name, and I can't wait to win the money and the ladies" he said with an arrogant smile. All of the ladies just rolled their eyes.

Ledian went over and stood by Glaceon, who he felt was the prettiest girl on the island

"Hey baby" Ledian was speaking to Glaceon.

Glaceon looked over at Ledian and turned her head. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with Ledian.

"Well, that was cold" said Ledian angry that he had been shot down by the ice type.

The next pokemon showed up she was green with a very long neck, she had small antennae coming from her head, her strangest feature was the big pink flower hanging around her neck.

"Hello, Meganium" Celebi said unto her.

"Hi" Meganium replied very quickly."I'm so glad you guys, picked me...EEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oy! Go stand by the others" Jirachi said, annoyed by the high pitched screech she just heard.

"Ok, that was the last of the first 4 generation pokemon we have to get ready for the arrival of the 17 Unova pokemon." Celebi warned the group.

The first Unova pokemon arrived. He was a large gray and brown colored heap with pink and blue pieces to him, he looked like a giant heap of trash.

"Garbodor! Nice to finally meet you, I've heard alot about you." Celebi said.

"Wait you talked to my parole officer?" Garbodor asked nervously.

"No?" Celebi said confused as she backed away "I meant from your teachers, they say you to brilliant in school"

"Oh, meh not much too it." He said trying not to sound too proud.

"Mm! Mm!" A voiced behind them sounded, she seemed really annoyed to have to wait. She was purple colored with a dark yellow stomach and spots on her. She had pink eyes and her form was magnificent.

"Liepard! Welcome to the island" Celebi gave her some attention, by this time Garbodor already had walked to the end of the dock.

"Well it took you long enough to notice me, I cant believe I had to wait for THAT" Liepard said grouchily.

"Why you little BIT-" Garbodor started but before he could finish, Golduck put a hand over his mouth.

Liepard walked over to the end of the dock slowly.

Another two pokemon had shown up. The male was a dark blue rock with slashes of red on his head and legs.

"Name's Gigalith" he just walked to the end of the dock.

The other pokemon was a white colored swan, she was very graceful in her movements, she had a long neck which bent with grace.

"Hello, I'm Swanna" she made sure to make her voice as sweet as possible, but she failed miserably she had a very raspy voice.

"Nice to meet you go st-" Celebi tryied to finish her sentence

"Stand by the others I know" Swanna interuppted her midsentence.

Swanna oblidged and went to stand by the others down the dock

"Hey, what's wrong with your voice?" Rapidash asked the wasn't trying to be rude she just wanted to know.

"Oh, I'm just sick, I'll be better soon, thanks for asking" Swanna replied.

"No problem" Rapidash said with a smile.

Swanna returned the smile and turned to the dock.

Three more pokemon had shown up, the first was a red monkey, he had what resembled a flame on top of his head, and tail.

"My name is Simisear" he told everyone in a monotone voice. His voice wasn't really monotone he just did it to annoy his older sister.

"Simisear knock it off!" said a very aggigtated voice behind him, she looked very similar to Simisear except she was green and had a giant bush on top of her head.

"This here is my older sister Simisage" Simisear kept using his monotone voice JUST to annoy his sister.

Simisage stomped over to the other competitors.

"I take it she doesnn't like you much?" Celebi made sure to ask.

"Nope, not all" Simisear kept his monotone voice.

"No seriously, dude stop it" Jirachi told him.

"OK" was all Simisear could say before he was pushed out of the way by the next new competitor. The next pokemon was a brown and red mole. He had sharp gray claws where his hands should be.

"Excadrill, here" He made sure to add emphasis on his name.

"Nice to meet you" Celebi said with a sweet smile.

"Is it nice to meet me?" Excadrill was the kind of guy to answer EVERYTHING with a question.

"Why are you doing that?" Celebi asked curiously

"Why AREN'T you?" Excadrill shot back.

"Just go stand over there by the others" Jirachi said stepping in

"Over where?"

"At the end of the dock"

"What dock?" Excadrill knew he struck a nerve in Jirachi she finally snapped and got Onix to pick Excadrill up and THROW him near the others.

"See look what you've done, you delayed 4 other pokemon!" Jirachi yelled angrily.

"Whatever" Excadrill ended his stint of questions for the time being.

The next pokemon to step or more like float up was a pokemon in the shape of an ice cream cone, she had a blue cone holding up her large, white head.

"Vanillish, welcome" Celebi said her mood had slighty changed for the worse because of Excadrill. She knew deep down this group would be hard to deal with.

"Thanks" Vanillish managed to mumble out, she spoke very softly and you could only barely hear her.

"What'd she say?" Ledian turned to Excadrill for an answer

"What did she say?" Excadrill asked back.

"Really, jackass" Ledian snapped back.

Vanillish quietly floated over away from everyone else.

The next pokemon was a large dog he had a coat of black fur over his orange fur with a long streak of cream fur coming out of either side of his face.

"I'm Stoutland" he spoke in a kind voice.

"Nice to meet you" Jirachi took over while Celebi decided to go cool down

He quickly walked over to the end of the dock. He looked at Kingdra and noticed her head was hanging.

"What's the matter?" Stoutland asked her.

"Nothing, but thanks for your concern" Kingdra replied and she gave him a weak smile.

The following pokemon was very large and was red and black in color he also had purple spots on either side. He seemed rather unconfident.

"I-I'm Sc-Scolipede" He said timidly.

"Nice to meet you" Jirachi gave him a nice smile. She rarely ever did that.

The next pokemon looked rather intimidating he was a golden color but also had areas of black and red, he had tusks made of pure steel.

"Haxorus at your service" he bowed before Jirachi, took her hand and kissed it.

Jirachi snatched her hand away and smacked Haxorus, Celebi was on her way back when she saw what Jirachi did to Haxorus.

"What did I tell you about smacking contestants?" Celebi scwoled at Jirachi.

"We could get sued" Jirachi said in a voice knowing Celebi was dissapointed.

The next pokemon got off of her boat. She had a light purple face and she wore a SHORT black dress with white bows. Her long purple legs actually showed. Her black her was also curled

"Wait don't Gothielle usually have long dresses? And isn't their hair supposed to be like frizzed up?"

"Yes on typical Gothielle but I got my bottom half of the dress torn off during an...incident and ever since my self-esteem has been low so I decided to curl my hair more often, or more like all the time."

"Well that explains alot." Celebi replied sweetly.

The next pokemon showed up, she looked really similar to a human world zebra but instead she was more black than white. She also has lighting bolts as hair going up her back and as her tail.

"Zebstrika, welcome to the island" Celebi said

"How many more people are there?" Zebstrika asked

"Only 4 more here come two of them now"

The first was one his boat he was mostly black with orange and yellow parts on his body as well, he looked very prideful on his way to the island.

The second pokemon was a very deep blue color she had a golden helmet that connected to a horn she stood on four legs with no arms, she very rapidly swam threw the ocean to the island.

Once both pokemon docked Celebi greeted them kindly

"Emboar, Samurott welcome to the island"

"Thanks" Bothe replied simotaneously.

Both pokemon walked over to the end of the dock slowly, they didn't say anything to any of the other competitors.

The next pokemon floated from what seemed as nowhere, he had purple flames on top of his black frame he was very small in size

"Chandelure is my name, winning is my game!" He was a natural ryhmer.

"What are you doing?" Celebi asked

"I'm just a wonderful rhymer, you silly old timer!"

"Aye, go stand over there"

Chandlure obliged and stood next to Samurott.

The final pokemon was on the horizon and he was going fairly fast and crashed into the dock. He stood and smiled, he was red colored for the most part but he had white arms and a yellow axe on top of his head.

"Bisharp!" Celebi exclaimed "Nice of you to join us"

"I don't think I really had a choice" He replied

"Your right you didn't" Celebi said with a smile "OK, so anyways everyone is here now so let's move to the center of camp."

Everyone walked towards the center of camp.

"OK retards there are three buildings here, he pointed to the two largest ones, those are cabins they are NOT co-ed so don't think about it" Jirachi explained

"So all females will be in the same room?" Liepard asked.

"Yes even if they are on different teams." Jirachi answered.

"So we need to split up teams!" Celebi was ready to get started.

"Garbodor, Gothielle, Kingdra, Simisear, Absol, Liepard, Marowak, Onix, Lucario, Bisharp, Samurott, Empoleon, Zebstrika, Slowbro, Ledian, Swellow, and Gigalith please go stand by Jirachi" Celebi asked them.

The above named all walked over to Jirachi.

"Emboar, Manectirc,Haxorus, Driftblim, Delcatty, Excadrill, Meganium, Swalot, Stoutland, Swanna, Chandelure, Golduck, Simisage, Glaceon, Vanillish, Scolipede, and Rapidash, you all stand by me" Celebi told them.

"Now if you are standing by me" Jirachi yelled aloud " You will be known as the Synical Suicunes and if you remained by Celebi you will be known as the Enticing Enteis.

"Oh and that building right in-between is the confessional building, we may or may not use what you say to show to other competitors, so use it wisely" Celebi explained

"OK, you guys get ready for the challenge it will be starting soon."

000000

**A/N:Finally finished the chapter, you should leave me a nice review on what you liked and what you didn't I would really appreciate that (:, also let me know who your favorite characters are!**


End file.
